A Sayian Princess
by smothchap
Summary: A/N I have decided to change the storyline a bit. Tochi is from a low level saiyan family, her father and brothers are in the King's army. Find how she stumbles into her destiny with a certain Prince Vegeta. Please RR letting me know if you like the story
1. Chapter 1

I do not own DBZ nor its characters. I am just a fan, who enjoys using my imagination to tell a story.

Beginnings…

The weather outside the window is dreadfully cold; I can feel an alarming sense overshadow my body. I look outside; I see the harsh wind blowing and snow aimlessly moving wherever the wind wills it to move. "Tochi, I need you to come and help me with dinner", my momma says, as she smiles at me. "Coming momma", I tell her, as I hurriedly move from the window. Before, I can reach the kitchen, "Bump" we both jump and turn around to see that the front door as flung open. I quickly divert my attention to the swaying door and close it shut making sure the lock is securely latched tight. "Whey, that was a bit scary!" I think to myself. I now focus my attention toward momma, who is just now setting a bowl, some potatoes and a knife on the hard oak wood table. Instantly, I know this is what she meant when she told me she needed help with dinner.

Momma has olive skin, black eyes and long dark brown tresses that cascade down her slim frame. I on the other hand did not inherit her beauty. My hair is a washed out brown color, my eyes are green with hazel spires surrounding them. I have a fair complexion that is most unheard off in these parts of my small village. I am from a family of lower-classed Saiyians; we live in the low-lands near the rocky cliffs of our planet. My father and brothers, Radditz and Kakkarot are soldiers in the king's army.

I pick up the knife and start peeling the potatoes for the stew momma is preparing. "This is indeed one of the worst winters we've experienced in a long time", momma calmly states while dropping handfuls of chopped vegetables into the black pot over the hearth. "Yes, I believe you are right" I chime in.

"Tochi"

"Yes, m'am"

"When the weather changes; I want to plant more wild beans, lavender sprouts and bleeks (green leek like onions)"

"Okay"

Momma comes over to inspect my handy work. "You have peeled enough potatoes; now start cutting them into large chunks". I give her a quick nod to acknowledge I understand. We both continue preparing dinner when we hear laughter in between wind howls. It must be papa and the guys. They are home earlier than planned. I know momma heard his voice, because she starts fixing her apron, brushing her back and making a little fuss about her surroundings. I just continue what I am doing. "Danai, why is the door locked? "It's me Bardock with two hungry young lads! We need to gain shelter from this bitter cold" he chuckles in a loud manner. Momma scurries toward the door and unlatches the lock.

"The wind blew the door open earlier and I had Tochi lock it" she said moving back toward the hearth to check to boiling pot. "No hug for a weary soldier?" papa said sheepishly. "Just give me a minute" momma replied giving papa a look that told him she was on to is game. After checking on the pot momma gives papa a huge hug; he squeezes her waist tightly. She lets out a small grunt and he laughs louder because he can tell that momma wasn't expecting him to do what he did.

I see my two older brothers looking like they have a secret. I stop what I am doing just to see what they are hiding behind their backs. My brother Radditz looks like momma except for the small scar, on his right check. He received his scar at birth; apparently momma was having a difficult time birthing such a large child that the doctor had to cut her, he cut too deep and hit Radditz as he was being born. Papa was so angry that he sent out a kai blast that permanently singed the doctor's head. My other brother Kakkarot looks like papa; yet he has a kinder persona than young males his own age.

"What do you to have behind your backs?"

"Nothing!" Radditz retorts trying to keep a straight face.

"Why do you need to know?" Kakkarot whips, as he moves away from my prying little hands.

"I can see you have something in that sack" "Oh let me see it please" I pout.

"Let her see it. Give your little sister the sack" papa playfully smirks.

"Do we really have to!" both of my brothers smart off simultaneously.

I quickly snatch the sack, open it and a small saber cub pokes it head out. I jumped with eyes wide as saucers, as I can't take my eyes off my new pet. "Wait a minute!" momma says a tone we all know means someone is in trouble; maybe all of us are at the present moment. "Danae it is so young, we found it underneath its mother's dead body. The mother must have died trying to protect her young. I know how you female creatures are about your offspring" papa replies with a somber voice, as to win momma's allegiance.

"Okay, she can keep the saber. Now, remember Tochi this animal is your responsibility" she states in a stern voice with a smile on her face.

"Yes m'am!" I scream at the top of my lungs startling the young saber.

"Papa is it a male or female?" I asked with a bewildered look on my face.

"It is a male sweetheart" he chuckles removing his wet boots and placing them by the hearth to dry.

My brothers start snickering between themselves knowing papa is going to pay dearly for bringing the little saber home. "Ha-hum" papa grunts looking at my brothers, who quickly get the message. They both get out of their wet outer garments and retreat to their room. Pushing and shoving each other; they start racing to see who can reach the door before the other.

"Thank you papa for the saber" I say as I curtsy. I run off without even finishing my task.

"Tochi, you are not done cutting up the potatoes" momma yells.

"Leave her!" papa says in a low growl. He takes momma into his big arms and draws her close to his body; they kiss. Now, I know it is truly time for me to go to my room. I move quickly towards my door, as I hear my parents making strange guttery sounds and laughing wildly.

"Dinner will be late tonight, your mother and I have some discussing to do about the little saber" papa bellows loudly between kisses. He and momma continue making strange sounds and a shudder to think what they are doing, as I close the door behind me.

"I'll call you Mishu" I say to the saber cub. He is snow white with light black stripes encompassing his whole body. He starts purring, as I stroke his back without warning he starts clawing at my lap; before settling down for a brief nap. I already know that I will need to teach my new pet how to be gentle.

I stare down at Mishu and remark to myself how beautiful and precious he looks sleeping. His body rises and falls with each breath, as if he knows he is finally home. I find myself drifting off to sleep; my brothers can be heard settling in their room. Momma and papa are busy doing whatever it is they are doing. We all know from past experience that it would not go well; if we disturb papa and momma's discussing time. I fall asleep holding Mishu and the house at some point grows quiet.

Please review and let me know what you think. I am new at writing at this. More to come..


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own DBZ nor its characters. I am just a fan, who enjoys using my imagination to tell a story.

Previously …

Papa and my brothers returned home early from the battlefield. They brought with them a small saber cub for me to take care. Momma was not too pleased, but still she allowed me to keep my new pet.

Chapter 2 – Much needed training

Winter has long since gone; trees and foliage are blooming. You can smell the sweet fragrance of flowers as the wind gently blows their scent enveloping the air. When the season changes it signals a new beginning; here in the low-class village the people here bustle about their everyday chores. Everyone knows that they need to get the fields planted before the decree is handed down and the men are forced to return to their military duties. The women are gathering seedlings and the men/boys till the ground for a new harvest.

I feel restless for some reason; I have no idea why this feeling of uncertainty now hovers over me like an unwanted idea.

"Tochi, I need for you to get that large basket of seeds from the top shelf", I hear momma call out. Her voice quickly brings me back from my day-dreaming state.

"Yes ma'am!" I reply, as I give her the basket of seeds. Momma takes the basket and carefully examines the seeds.

"These will do nicely", she mutters to herself.

"Tell your father I want him to till the ground a bit deeper this time", she calls to me.

I run out into the field where papa is tilling the land. The ground appears somewhat hard and callous. I trip over a large rock, plummet to the earth, dashing my knee. "Ouch" I yell. I quickly send a small kai directly at the rock, blowing into small pieces.

"Tochi!" Papa yells, frightening me out of my wits.

"Yes sir" I reply in a quiet whisper.

"You have been told on many occasions not to display your kai in that manner", papa retorts in an authoritative tone.

"B-but the rock… I tripped… I'm sorry" was my reply, as I feel my eyes now swelling with tears.

Papa comes over, takes me in his arms wiping the salty tears from my face. He calmly changes his tone of voice and tells me "Tochi, you know the reason why you are not to show your kai in a reckless manner".

Sniff-sniff, I nod and give papa the rehearsed reason verbatim "I am not to show how strong I really am, because the king will enlist me into his army and I will no longer be able stay home and be safe".

"That's my good girl" he says, patting me on top of my head.

"Did momma send you out here to tell me something?" papa asks putting me down on the ground.

"Yes she did. Momma wants you to till the ground deeper for planting." I reply pulling a cloth from my pocket to clean blood off my scraped knee.

"Tell her, her wish is my command" he chuckles, returning to the task at hand; tilling the earth for planting. For a split second I look at my father, Bardock and relish the fact he is so strong, a man with a good heart. Now I know why momma became his mate.

I run back toward the house being careful not to trip and fall again. I decide to take a few minutes to myself. I can't help but wonder why my family is adamant about me and the king's army. My aunt Fasha is a female solider. Without warning that unsettlingly feeling returns with a vengeance. My thoughts begin to run wild. I can't escape its struggle hold. I feel fear and the need to protect what is important to me…

I move closer to the house, to see my two brothers carrying large animal carcasses over their shoulders. Radditz has a blue elk and Kakkarot has a wild boar. They seem quite in awe of themselves, seeing they are great saiyan hunters.

"I know papa will be pleased with our gaming skills", Kakkarot beams.

"I am sure he will be pleased to see that we will have enough meat for momma and Tochi when we go back to military training." Radditz chimes in.

"So, what do we have here…" I smirked loudly, startling my brothers.

"I believe you are the two bold hunters from the tribe of Bardock." I whimsically teased.

By the look on Kakkarot's red face I know am going to pay dearly for my taunting remarks; without warning he drops the boar to the ground. He positions himself, assumes a fighting stance, sending a kai burst in my direction. This was my brother's way of testing my fighting skills, although if papa found out we both would be in a lot of trouble.

Instinctively I deflected his kai returning my own energy blast; knocking him on his rear end with a thud.

I thought to myself "I guess that will teach you". In a split second my mind drifted back to the conversation papa just had with me. I dropped my head in shame, because I just promised him I wouldn't display my kai recklessly.

Kakkarot got up a little dazed, rubbing his head.

"Did you forget she knows how to defend herself" Radditz jokingly teased.

Kakkarot picked up the boar again and started toward the house. He didn't say a word to anyone. I guess his pride was damaged by his little sister.

I didn't mean to send that large of a kai toward him. My mind was somewhere else and I felt threatened by what I don't really know. When I get home the first thing I'll do is apologize to Kakkarot.

"What bountiful catches have my sons brought home this fine day" Momma canted.

"Where is papa? Radditz asked looking around for him.

"Your father should be coming in from the field soon" Momma replied looking over the game very carefully.

"Kakkarot why are so quiet? When you have a prized boar to present to your father? Momma asked looking into his face, as he tried to dodge her stare.

"He tried to scare Tochi. She got the best of him sending him to the ground" Radditz said with a little bit of sarcasm in his deep voice.

Momma knew that if Bardock finds out about this, no telling what the outcome would be. It would not be good for anyone, let alone her for keeping it a secret.

"Come here Kakkarot. Let me see if you have any injuries that need tending to." Momma quipped not missing a beat to give her son a once over. He was a little sore, but none the worse for wear." "Go to your room and lie down for a while I will call you for dinner." Momma said pointing in the direction of his room. Kakkarot left with no hesitation, just compliance and the need to soothe his aching body.

"I can't believe he did that; knowing how much your father doesn't want Tochi to fight" momma muttered to Radditz.

"I know he was only playing, but the look in her eyes told me she was in battle-mode when she saw the kai blast." Radditz told his mother while helping her set the meat for preparation.

"I knew this would happen" momma said sadly.

"You knew what would happen?" Radditz asked with apprehension in his voice.

"Nothing!" She recanted. Although she was all too aware of what was said; she tried to shield herself from her son's sudden glare of concern.

"I can tell that the crops will be better than last years". She said nervously while changing the subject. Radditz knew his mother was in a touchy position; she could not control outcome; it was best he did not pursue and answer.

"I can smell raw game, as I walked up to the house" Bardock growled with hunger in his voice. He was covered with earth and sweat from head to toe.

"Your sons have killed a blue elk and a wild boar" Momma proudly beamed.

"This is cause to celebrate" Bardock shouted. He was now depositing earth sweat balls all over the kitchen with some landing on the fresh game. Danae quickly ushers her husband into their bedroom for a hot bath.

"Radditz see that you show Tochi how to prepare the meat" Danae said with a wink to her eldest son. She quickly refocused her attention on Bardock. They enter their bedroom closing the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own DBZ nor its characters. I am just a fan, who enjoys using my imagination to tell a story.

Previously …

Momma sent me out to tell Papa how she wanted him to till the earth for planting. I accidently dashed my knee on a small boulder, destroyed it with an energy kai blast. Papa scolds me; then reminds me why I shouldn't show my strength. I made matters worse blasting Kakkarot, who was only playing. A sense of trouble is only mounting…

Chapter 3 – Defining moment

The sky light amber in color; birds fly while entertaining themselves in a game of chase. The bright sun's rays cast itself deep into my thoughts. I feel a scorching sensation within my inner most presence. There is no one here but me; all alone…

"Why did I send that blast at Kakkarot" I whisper to myself feeling quite a shamed of my actions.

"He was only kidding around"

"He didn't mean any harm"

I just don't know what came over me; all I can see before my eyes is that look of mistrust on his face, a look of shear misunderstanding. If, papa finds out – boy will I get it… I don't want papa angry with me before he and the guys leave for battle training.

"Hey squirt, why so glum?" Radditz asks, bearing his large hand down into my scalp.

I pull away, stare into my big brother's dark eyes, without as much as a blink I tell him, "I hope Kakkarot is not hurt, too bad"

"No, little sister it will take more than your little kai blast to cause serious damage to that thick skinned sayian" Radditz replies with confidence.

"You just caught him off guard as is all, He was not expecting you to return fire" Radditz continues.

I let out a deep sigh, my eyes fill with tears without warning my body starts to quiver on its own. Radditz moves to where I am sitting, placing his arm around my small frame and starts caressing my shaking body. His gentle hand motions soothe my emotional distress. I feel a calming awareness of warmth and care. Gradually my body responds to his touch, tears cease and I only revel in knowing I am safe from all hurt, harm and danger.

Looking into my brother's face I signal to him that I am okay. He relinquishes his hold. I straighten my posture and give him a smile. "Now that's the spirit!" he chuckles.

"Momma wants me to show you how to prepare the game for storage".

"Okay"

We walk over to an open area complete with tools, baskets and a huge pit. "Wait right here for me to bring the blue elk and the wild boar" Radditz states while striding into the house. Once he returns in a matter of minutes he shows me how to prepare the game. We put prepared meat into baskets; take some to the storage hut and the rest into the house.

"Kakkarot!"

"Where are you hiding?" papa yells. Just then the door opens; out comes Kakkarot.

"Yes sir" he replies.

"I want to congratulate you on a job well done today. Your mother and sister will have plenty to eat while we are at battle training" papa states proudly, placing a firm hand on his son's shoulder.

"Why don't you go out and help your brother and sister bring in the prepared meat"

"Yes sir"

I can feel Kakkarot's power level. He's headed in our direction; a small knot swells within my stomach, now is the time to apologize. He moves closer, giving me a look that says "you just wait – wait until I get my hands on you".

He reaches out grabs me up into his arms. His grip is super tight. I flinch trying to get the words out, my breath catches in my throat; with every effort I manage to squeak the words "I'm sorry". At that moment I look into my brother's eyes. He has a goofy look on his face complete with a whimsical smile. I can tell immediately he's forgiven me and everything is as it should be.

"Hey little one that was a great defense move on your part today" he spouts out.

"Yeah, I didn't even know I could react that fast" I challenge back.

"Well for one thing I know for sure you can take care of yourself should the situation warrants itself."

"I have two of the best teachers on this whole planet; that are my brothers" is my reply holding up my hands in a sign of victory. We carry the meat into the house, momma prepares supper and papa tells his famous warrior stories. The guys practice shadow boxing using reflections from the fire embers, as a background. Nighttime quickly comes, we settle down to rest, because tomorrow we see them off to battle training.

The morning air is crisp; a gentle breeze creeps into my room with it brings the smell of breakfast cooking. I stretch, yawn and get dress. Papa and the guys are busy about their ritual of suiting up battle training. They put on their uniforms and scouters. The plan after breakfast is for me to trail them to the entrance of the second-class village; at which point I must say my good-byes and return home to momma.

Breakfast consists of eggs, bacon, sausage, creamed barley and fruit, a healthy meal for an early start. Everyone eats until they're stuffed. The table is cleared, papa gives momma a hug. She tearfully hugs him and the guys. It is the same scenario every season before we plant new crops. The males in the village report for battle training; leaving their families to fend for themselves for months at a time. Third-class warriors are only allowed to return home in the dead of winter. In my opinion this is unfair being that our village is on the outskirts, which involves traveling through rugged terrain. Being the great warriors they are; the males' band together to make that daunting trip back home in the frigid cold.

"Time to move out" papa says. I can tell by his expression he does not want to leave us. Up until last year Kakkarot stayed with us, but now that he is sixteen. He is obligated to serve in the King's army.

Papa embraces momma one last time. She turns away with silent tears flowing down her face, as she quietly regains her composer as the mate of a warrior. My brothers follow behind papa with me in tow coming up the rear.

There are many families experiencing the same unpleasant task of bidding their warriors good-bye. Women and children are seen with looks of despair upon their faces. The older ones are forced to live with family members for survival reasons. Relations join to together during these times in an effort to hold on to some type of normalcy.

Papa and the soldiers gather together, march off in the direction of the second-class village. I can see a soldier arrayed in different battle gear; blue and red in color the sign of an elite warrior. All the men stop, stand at attention to acknowledge this stranger in our midst.

"The King has entered a decree that all young sayian females above the age of thirteen possessing the ability to engage in battle be brought to the palace immediately" he states not changing his voice tone.

I can tell by the look on papa's face this is moment he did not want me there. The elite orders all of the young females present to line up in single file. I cower into the background not wanting to be seen. Knowing what is about to happen more elite guards appear from all directions. The mood changes from somber to grief, as we all know there is nothing anyone can do to change the situation. Guards initiate force by pushing and shoving family units apart, to separate young girls from their wailing mothers. The elite officer, who gave the decree, motions to the third-class soldiers; without as much as a glance they move out.

All of the young girls are now standing in line facing the grimacing stare the elite officer. He turns on his scouter and meticulously surveys power levels. One by one they are pulled from the line when the officer nods his head. They are getting closer to my location when I look up to see Mishu my saber bolt from out of the forest. I had no idea he had followed me today. Why today of all days would he just appear from nowhere? I guess he sensed I would need his protection…

_Momma had me take Mishu back to the wild, because he was a bit much to care for, as he was eating us out of house and resources. Papa and my brothers were the only ones allowed to do that according to her. I would still go out into the forest from time to time to let Mishu know he was still my saber. I truly loved having my pet so dear to my heart. _

Without warning one of the guards sent a kai blast right at Mishu, he stopped midflight, plummeting to the ground with a thud. I forget my composure at that moment seeing my beloved pet's lifeless body. I muster my inner strength, sending a fire kai blast toward the guard striking him in the gut. He too falls to the ground dazed and out of breath. When the smoke clears I am left standing, fist clenched together panting with emotion. The elite officer motions to the guards; without hesitation I am led away.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own DBZ nor its characters. I am just a fan, who enjoys using my imagination to tell a story.

Previously …

After seeing her papa and brothers off to battle training an elite officer issued a proclamation from the king that young females were to be taken to the palace for training purposes. While cowering in line Mishu came to her rescue only to be killed by a kai of energy. In retaliation she sent her own kai blast knocking the wind out him and now finding herself a prisoner on one of the King's transport barges in route to the palace.

Hajime –beginning

Chapter 4 – Prisoner

A muffled voice comes over the scouter and Akiro replies "Yes, sir. We have her" and the transmission ends.

Tochi sits quietly in a corner, frightened beyond imagination. The transport barge is filled with young females, large hulking sayian guards with clear lust in their eyes for the precious cargo destined for the palace are all huddled in this containment unit.

"Why did I have to use my kai so recklessly?" muttered Tochi, to herself wiping away tears that had spilled down her face. "Now, I am in for it; on my way to the palace where I know something awful is going to happen to me" she continued to ponder.

Without warning the barge docked, the guards hurried the females onto a platform near a guarded entrance. The girls were hurriedly herded like cattle; where they could no longer be seen. Tochi was the only one left on the barge when she felt a strong hand upon her…

"Commander Akiro wants to see you", the guard said without as much as a blink. His eyes held a blankness that only confirmed her suspicions. Tochi's eyes carefully surveyed her new surroundings; hallways with cold block walls, sounds of warriors engaged in combat rivalry; sounds of massive footstep echoed through the corridors and her quieter steps were also present.

"Hurry up!" shouted the guard, as he pulled Tochi up alongside his armor clade body. She shivered when her body came in contact with his. He looked down into her eyes, as if he sensed the fear she was experiencing. Still no words were spoken between them, as they moved quickly along the elongated hall. They stopped in front of large double doors; at that moment her heart sank with a feeling of dread mixed with curiosity. She could hear two voices; one was that of the elite soldier that had singled her out in the village. The other voice sounded more commanding and harsh.

"Milord the girl will be here any moment."

"Excellent!" was the other's reply.

"Are you positive the readings on the scouter were correct?" the other voice stated more than asked.

"Yes, sire. The girl's power level was – hum… over 40,000."

"The highest recording even for one of our elite warriors, let alone that this third-class female's kai is comparable to the Prince's power level."

"You know what we discussed; make sure she is prepared for her training exercise as soon as possible", was the reply spoken.

There was now dead silence behind the double doors. All of a sudden both doors flung open; standing in front of her was Commander Akiro, he was a tall muscular elite soldier with eyes that bore holes with a menacing glare.

"Do you know why you are here?" Akiro barked in rash tone.

"Speak up girl", he retorted, sending an uneasy feeling through Tochi's shaken body.

"Uh – uh, because I sent a kai blast into an elite soldier", was her weakened response

Akiro raised his hand toward her; she flinched; trying to elude his grasp. He took hold of her with calculation in his voice he replied "Yes, you are correct". He brought her down upon her knees; he was so strong and overpowering that she could only bow under the pressure.

"Now that I have your attention; for your insolence you are to be the pleasure of the elite soldier you so unwittingly embarrassed."

Tochi swallowed hard as she knew what those words meant. She could not defend herself; she was already somewhere foreign to her. Papa was not there to protect her; she had no choice but to do as she was instructed. Hopefully she would be allowed to go home after receiving her punishment. She bit down on her bottom lip trying not to show any fear.

Akiro motioned, a servant entered and bowed. He gave instructions to the servant. Tochi was escorted through another entrance, taken to a room and prepared for her punishment. Tears welled in her eyes, as she prayed for this to be a bad dream. She was instructed to bathe in a large tub that was lavender scented. She was then given a sheath made of fine silk, which clung to her body revealing her shape. The servant smiled showing his approval. She again led through halls and corridors; none of which were familiar to her accept she noticed each section aired a more elaborated setting than the previous ones.

Tochi let a small gasp escape from her lips when they arrived in front of two large wooden doors. She swallowed harder knowing that whoever was behind these doors would make her suffer for her insolence.

In fact it was far from a dream, but her terrifying reality.

King Vegeta and his son were seated in the royal dining room, feasting on mounds of delectable food arrayed on the dining table. The prince as usual was stuffing his face after sparing with Nappa, his personal guard.

"Son, I have a present awaiting you this evening," mused the King.

"I hope is not another harpy from the royal harem again", the Prince bit back. Continuing his futile tirade he directed his next statement to the King.

"When you have had your pleasure with them; they are of new use to me, Father" was the prince's response as he continued eating. He never bothered to look up from his meal.

"This one is new and untouched" the king joking responded, so as to gain his son's attention.

The prince stopped eating, looked up at his father with disbelief and muttered "Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

Yes, Vegeta! You will be her first.

"The only thing I ask is that when you enter the room. It will be dark, the girl has been instructed not to speak, nor are you allowed to see her."

"Father what good is it, if I am not able to see my present, the prince growled as a smirk pursed his lips.

"If, you find it a challenge to obey a direct order; I am sure she would benefit from a more experienced hand". The king retorted picking up a goblet in his hand and drinking a hefty gulp of ale. The prince do not want his father's sloppy leftover's so reluctantly he agreed with the order.

Prince Vegeta knew his father's gesture was possibly a onetime thing; since he was always the one to sample the young wenches that came into the palace. "Maybe the reason I am not see her is because I might find her looks offensive and not take her", mused the Prince. "Whoever she is it doesn't matter; once I get my fill she will be tossed to side and given to the low-level sayian warriors as soiled merchandise. He nodded to his father, spun on his heels and left the dining headed for his quarters for his little trice with a young wench.

The servant lead Tochi into a room with elaborate tapestries draped on the walls, there was a large spindle bed over by the far wall, and it was adorned with sheers of red and blue. The colors of the monarchy; she stood in awe staring at the beauty of the room. Tochi thought to herself the king must have really felt sorry for that elite soldier; having decided to let him take his pleasure out on her in one of the royal suites. In a way she felt a little privileged for a brief moment. All at once she felt a touch on her shoulder, it was the servant motioning for her to position herself on the bed.

"When he enters the room, say nothing and do as he says" ordered the servant. I will come for you when it is time. Do you understand?

Tochi nodded in compliance as the servant turned off the lights closing the door behind him. She was now alone in a dark room awaiting her fate. She forced herself to imagine running in the fields near her small farm. The smell of momma's cooking; papa and her brothers practicing battle tactics were the only pleasant memories she could think of trying to prepare herself for lies ahead.

Prince Vegeta thought to himself again what prompted his father to give him first opportunity to sample a servant girl. His father was always the one to have the first go round with any new female brought to the palace. He was glad being the first because this signified one of many little trices's he would endure before choosing a mate and spawning an heir to the throne, second to himself.

As he entered the suite his keen senses were enticed with lavender his favorite scent. Following his senses in the dark he found Tochi; she could feel his presence as he drew closer to the bed.

"I know you are in here" the prince whispered to the silhouetted figure before him on the bed. He moved slowly with deliberation taking hold of the sheet Tochi covered herself with for modesty reasons. The Prince extended his hand to caress her skin sending shivers throughout her being. Her scent traveled to his nostrils causing him to become more enticed. He moved toward her brushing his lips lightly against hers causing Tochi to move back in fear. She did not understand these new feeling that caused her body to want more of his touch.

"I will be as gentle as I can be since I am your first", he growled lowly in her hear. She told herself just relax. Let him do what he wants and this will be over quickly. The Prince kissed Tochi while pressing his warm body against hers. The heat from his body warmed her causing her to melt at his touch. She wanted to push away but her body somehow responded instinctively to his every movement. She met his kisses with equal passion. "What am I doing" she questioned in her mind. She could feel her hands explored his well chiseled form. His muscles flinched at her touch. He seemed to welcome her gentle caress. His hands moved along her sides gently stopping at small junctures to see if he could cause her to shiver. It was not long until they both allowed their bodies to master the moment, each one relinquishing control to the other with no cause for concern.

A small whimper escaped from her lips when the Prince entered her for the first time. Her body shuddered beneath his, he continued knowing what he desired was just a few moments away. The Prince gently and methodically pivoted his hips in a rocking motion, which again Tochi's body responded to and her body slowly gave him freedom to explore her uncharted regions. They moved together like a well-orchestrated team in sync with one another. As his emotions brought him to completeness his body arched thrusting one last time. He moaned with excitement; drawing himself near to her bare shoulder. He used his canines to pierce her skin drawing blood. His action caused her gasped but she could nothing under his body weight. He expelled himself within her and declared "you are mine now".

He rolled onto his side drawing her small frame near him. He stroked her hair, caressing her body and enveloping her in his strong arms. Her scent was now imprinted in his mind. Before long the Prince drifted off to sleep. Tochi on the other hand was confused and unsure as to what had just happened between her and the elite. She had expected to be savagely treated; instead he as gentle and caring. This could not be the same person, as she remembered the scowl on the elite's face when her kai knocked the wind out of him. He stared daggers at her and if he could have she would have joined her slain saber. She told herself to stop this mottling and go to sleep. She needed to be glad things went far better than expected. Hopefully, she could go home in the morning, never having to tell a soul about her encounter at the palace. Tomorrow she will be back home with Momma and this will be just a memory; with that thought she closed her eyes to sleep making sure she did not stir the elite soldier beside her…

"Arise, sleepy one!" Came a voice from within her self-conscience. It was Akiro's condescending voice and she realized this was not a dream. She lazily awoke to a well lit room and her mysterious warrior was no longer lying beside her.

"I can see our guest handled you with care last night", Akiro smirked, as he gazed at her half naked body. She quickly pulled the sheet over her body not wanting to give the jerk more reason to taunt her.

Put on these clothes and boots, he said throwing what looked like female battle gear on the bed.

Tochi clutched the clothing, maintaining a tight grip on the sheet, as she looked in the direction of the bathroom. A pain suddenly emanated from her lower extremities causing her to whence in pain as she attempted to move across the bed. Akiro smirked again knowing full well as to why she was having difficulty moving so freely.

"What are you looking at?" Tochi spat with tears welling up in her green eyes.

Akiro just turned away and said "I hope he did not damage you too bad. Today is your first day in battle training" he scoffed walking out of the room closing the door behind him. "It will not go well with you if I have to wait too long" retorted Akiro through the door.

She was sore and a hot bath was what she needed at the present moment. Gingerly she climbed out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. Once there she filled the tub with hot water. As the steam from the hot water began to fill the room she glanced at the deep gash on her shoulder. It was sore to the touch with bruised skin surrounding the area. "This is going to leave I scare I just know it" she signed; while climbing into the tub she felt the soreness start to lessen. Her bath was cut short with someone banging at the door telling her to hurry and get dress. She quickly dried off, dressed and went into the next room to find Akiro eating breakfast.

"Little one you almost missed your meal", Akiro taunted pointing at the spread of food before her.

"You really need to be more attentive when an elite gives an order" he teased while gazing at her uniform.

Not wanting to upset him anymore than necessary, she replied "I am sorry, Commander Aikro" bowing in a sign of humility. He was absorbed with her instinctiveness to recognize authority.

"Alas, I have to feed you Kings' order" he remarked while wiping his mouth on a napkin. Tochi sat down to eat because she was ravenous from her night time experience. Akiro could see he was right about her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N- I have decided to make Tochi a bit older because of the intimate situations she and Vegeta will find themselves in. so, I've gone back and adjusted their ages to reflect the new changes in previous chapters. You might not see the subtle adjustments, but they are in place. Enjoy Please comment! thanks  
><strong>_

I do not own DBZ nor its characters. I am just a fan, who enjoys using my imagination to tell a story.

Previously …

Tochi is now under the watchful eye of Commander Akiro, one of the King's elite officers. He orders her to spend the night with the warrior she embarrassed in the village. Unbeknownst to her the warrior is actually Prince Vegeta. Having spent the night with a stranger unbeknownst to her is actually Prince Vegeta; she is awakened by Akiro, who tells her to prepare for battle training.

Chapter 5 – Now what

"_King Vegeta, I have need to speak with you regarding a lucrative proposition involving the service of your army" came a female sounding voice. The individual behind the voice sat in a hovering chair, with pale white skin, horns protruding from its head and thin pursed purple lips. "I see, Lord Frieza. When should I expect your presence here on Vegeta-sei? Asked King Vegeta ascertaining the large bounty this deal would fetch him while working with the Cold Empire. "We will arrive in three days-time" remarked Freiza having sipped a bit of his wine. "I assure you, your decision to come here will be well to your liking" King Vegeta commented. "I expect nothing less from my visit" smirks Freiza; before the comm-screen went black... _

It is morning in the palace; servants are scurrying about making preparation for the dignitaries from the Cold Empire, who will arrive in two days. The King wanted everything in order to impress his guests. As usual the royal dining room is arrayed with food, much to the liking of King Vegeta. He was indeed anticipating his upcoming meeting with Lord Frieza. He mused at the thought of allying Vegeta-sei with the Cold Empire and the fear his soldiers would invoke throughout the galaxy.

For a brief moment his attention focused over to where the Prince should be sitting; while mischievousness curled his thin lips. The King was a robust individual with a ruddish complexion, emerald green eyes and dark brown hair. His beard had single gray strains of hair sparsed throughout his face. It was at that moment the Prince made his entrance into the royal dining room for breakfast.

"Father" signaled Prince Vegeta, as he bowed before his father.

"It appears she pleased you" the King stated more than asked.

"Yes, she pleased me very much" replied the Prince with a blush.

"I knew you would enjoy your new pet" relished the King seeing his son in a new light. After all he was would be taking a mate soon. Being that he was now sixteen years old with an enormous power level.

"Who was she?" asked Prince Vegeta.

"She is a servant girl. I thought you'd enjoy" remarked the King wanting the direction of the conversation to change.

"I want her again tonight, as I did last evening" stated the Prince looking for approval from his father.

"I am afraid that will not be possible, Vegeta" the King spoke with regret in his voice.

"She is to being sent to one of our outposts in the Delta quadrant today" he told his son knowing he was not being truthful; as he wanted his son to forget about the girl.

"I see." Prince Vegeta stated with remorse in his voice. He took his seat at the dining table and ate in silence. The King watched his only son with amazement seeing he was truly smitten with the girl for some reason. What spell had she cast upon his son to make him want her so?

"Lineup ladies" shouted an elite soldier. The females quickly formed a line across the field. Tochi was now standing in line, too. The females were dressed in the same battle gear – black spandex leotards that fit snugly around their upper thighs, a tawny colored breast plate with shoulder pads and a pair of black ankle high boots.

"These uniforms are hideous" hissed one of the new females. Without warning she received a stern look and a quick slap across her face from one of the elite soldiers standing near her. "You will keep silent insolent wench" remarked the elite. By now the girl was rubbing her bruised face and thinking about her remark.

Another elite soldier barked a series of commands. The young females stood there dumbfounded as to what they were expected to do. None of them knew what to do accept for Tochi. She was the only one, who knew what do. The others looked around at each other; until the elite soldier began to model the desired moves, one by one the girls followed suit.

"Commander Akiro, I see your protégé is familiar with battle tactics" exclaimed Diashu.

"She never ceases to amaze me" Akiro mocked looking pleased with himself.

"Is she the one that blasted Itsu on his butt a few days ago?" asked Diashu

"She is the one. Her name is Tochi" Akiro continued.

"Did you say her name was Tochi" Diashu asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes, her name is Tochi" replied Akiro slightly. He was now becoming annoyed with his fellow officer.

"Why the twenty questions Diashu?"

"Akiro, Bardock has a daughter with the same name."

"She's Bardock's daughter!" Akiro fumed. His face turned red with fear, as he knew about the sayian's temper all too well. "He is a third-class warrior with a reputation that stirs pure fear among the ranks. His sons are not far behind him in terms of strength and tenacity.

"Diashu are you sure that is her name?"

"Akiro, I am sure."

"I heard him mention that she was there in the village about the time you rounded up these pitiful excuses for female warriors" Diashu spat, because he could feel a significant drop in Akiro's kai with his statement.

"What makes you think that she is Bardock's daughter?" Akiro hastens for a reply.

"Because I heard him say while he and his sons trained she would train too" Diashu remarked.

"I believe it is just a coincidence – the name thing in all" Akiro retorted trying to regain his confidence.

Diashu snorted and walked away feeling triumphant because he made the Great Akiro quake at the thought his protégé was Bardock's daughter. For the remainder of the tactical training Aikro paced back and forth like a child waiting for his father to chastise him. Tochi looked up for a brief moment to see the worried look on Akiro's stern face. "What had he and the other officers discuss to shake him up so bad?" was her thought. She knew in her heart this may not be a good thing for her.

_During training the female warriors were taught battle stances, how to attack their opponent and to block advanced hits and kicks. "Hey what makes that one think she can show us up" remarked Celia; pointing in Tochi's direction. "She must be trying to brown-nose her way into the elite sect" she continued with venom in her voice. "It is evident she does know more than what we do" commented another female. "This still doesn't change the fact she's being a show off" Celia barked; with that they continued their battle exercises._

"Ladies, I believe that will do it for today" shouted the elite soldier to the tuckered out females. With a sigh of relief they collapsed in a heap on the field. Tochi was the only one not bothered by the physical execration of training. She continued kicking and punching the air with grace and precision. The lead training solider walked over and motioned to Tochi.

"Tochi"

"Sir"

"I see you are familiar with battle tactics" the elite stated to his prized student; while walking over to her.

"Yes, my father and brothers taught me the commands and movements" she replied with a smile on her face.

"I know your father must be proud of you being selected as one of our army's new female recruits" the elite responded.

"My father…" Before she could finish her statement Akiro tightly squeezed her arm. "It is time for me to go" she remarked signaling she knew her conversation has now ended.

"What did I do wrong" Tochi sulked trying to free herself from his grip.

Once they were out of ear shod; tension began to mount in Tochi's being, as Akiro tightened his unrelenting grip. "Tell me is Bardock your father?" Akiro hissed.

"Yes-s-s" she squealed as he released his vice grip on her arm. She fell to the ground with a thud. Tears welled in her eyes. Aikro just looked at her shaking his head in disbelief. What was the king thinking by bringing this girl to the palace knowing, who her father was?

"What I'm going to do with you, now?" Akiro snapped. His face becoming angrier with each step he made toward her.

"Wh-at's wrong with you" she shrieked in fear. He reached down to pick her up. She sensed his anger without warning she powered up. She stood in a battle readiness; her entire being was illuminated by a yellow aura and her eyes became fixed. Akiro stepped back alarmed by her power level registering on his scouter. "This can't be correct, she's a female" stammered Akiro.

"I will not let you hurt me" Tochi bite back with shear anger in her voice. Her hair spiked. Her hands were tightly closed into fists. It was out of a need to protect herself that Tochi powered up bracing for an altercation with the elite commander. Akiro backed up until he had nowhere else to go; his back was up against the wall. He could not believe the massive power that emitted from the body of this young female. Her continence was that of an enraged animal ready for battle and not afraid to fight to the death.

Soldiers and guards were running from all over trying to locate the enormous power level. Prince Vegeta was with them; everyone stood in awe with mouths gaping at the sight before them – it's a female sayian. Prince Vegeta could not believe her power level; it nearly exceeded his own.

"What is the meaning of this, Akiro" Prince Vegeta shouted. The sound of his voice broke Tochi's concentration and she helplessly fell to the floor, not moving. Prince Vegeta ordered Nappa to take the girl to his quarters immediately. With a nod of his head Nappa scooped the girl up in his arms whisking her to the Prince's quarters.

The Prince turned his attention to the speechless soldiers standing in his midst. He commanded that no one speak of what they saw for if they did he'd personally blast them into oblivion for their insolence. The men bowed and left solemnly from the area vowing not to breathe a word because they feared the Prince.

"Baka" hissed Prince Vegeta to a stunned Akiro.

"Tell me what caused her power up that way" Prince Vegeta demanded. He was not in a mood for idiotic ramblings.

"Milord the g-g-g-irl's power level was immense" "I have never seen such a high level in a female before" Akiro babbled.

"I will only ask you once more to tell me what happened, Akiro" Vegeta glared through his teeth.

"The girl is Bar- d-dock's daughter – the King had me bring her here to the palace – she was given to you last night" Akiro nervously stammered.

"How can that be" Prince Vegeta whispered making sure he was not mistaken in what he had heard. How could it be possible for a low class sayian female to be so powerful? He should be the only one, who possesses such a level of power, not a mere female. While the Prince was processing his thoughts Akiro's servant was standing by his master's side. The Prince cautioned him to take Akiro back to his quarters and to tell no one. The servant bowed and hurriedly guided his master down the corridor babbling incoherently.

Vegeta could not believe what he just heard. He needed time to think about the last fleeting moments; so, he took leave toward his chambers.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - I hope everyone is enjoying this fanfic as much as I enjoy writing it. Please provide me with comments and suggestions to improve the storyline. A big "THANKS" to those that have added this story for updates. :)**

I do not own DBZ nor its characters. I am just a fan, who enjoys using my imagination to tell a story.

Previously …

Commander Akiro finds out Tochi is Bardock's daughter and attempts to attack her; which provokes her to power up. A host of soldiers and Prince Vegeta arrive on the scene and things can only get worse…

Chapter 6 – Now what Pt. 2

_Nappa looks down at the small unconscious female in his arms; he starts to wonder why in the world would Prince Vegeta be remotely interested in her? She apparently is one of Akiro's pets he has grown weary of and wanted to blast her into oblivion. But wait, it was she who was on defense and not him. Which might be the reason the Prince is so interested in her -her power level was incredible, he pondered while entering through the side entrance making sure no one caught a glimpse of him carrying in an unconscious female into the Prince's quarters._

He carefully laid Tochi on Vegeta's bed. She was still unconscious; yet her breathing was shallow. He could tell her body was in some sort of hibernated state. He knew she just needed time to rest. In an effort to not disturb he just moved back from her slipping back into the corners of chamber.

"_What could my father have been thinking when he gave Bardock's daughter to me?" questioned Vegeta, as he walked toward his quarters. The surge of power her body possessed was truly inconceivable. No wonder I could not help myself last night. I have already marked her, which makes it impossible for another male to take her. Now, what will Father say when he finds out Tochi is in my quarters and not on her way to Delta Quadrant. I will worry about this matter when it warrants my intention he counters to himself before turning the handle opening the door to his quarters._

The door creaked. Prince Vegeta strolled into his room. He shoved Nappa to the side. "Move you oathe" he snapped.

"Prince Vegeta is everything alright?" asked Napped with a concerned look.

"She is Bardock's daughter." "My Father had her brought to the palace and I slept with her last night" he groaned.

"How do you know this" inquired Nappa not sure if he should be clarifying the situation.

"Akiro told me" retorted Vegeta giving Nappa a scowled look.

"Did he know she was Bardock's daughter?" Nappa inquired being careful not the further anger the Prince with his questioning.

"No, he just found out this information this morning" the Prince commented.

"So, that may explain his actions, because he knows her father all too well" Nappa countered.

"Nappa, do not be stupid. Bardock is no threat to the crown of Vegestei. He has no choice but to accept his daughter's new position" aired the Prince with a haughty voice. Nappa just glared at him.

All at once Vegeta's tirade ended abruptly. He began scanning the girl's still body. He licked his lips realizing he had his prize before him. She was indeed beautiful with soft curves, pale skin and a temper worthy of his attention. "But why would he give the female to him and not take her himself" mused Prince Vegeta, as he pondered his Father's true intentions. "For whatever reason, she is here with me now and that is final".

Nappa was now standing behind the Prince. The only word that resonated in his ear was the name "Bardock". He was a feared warrior because of his fierce fighting ability. Bardock's team was sent to purge planets and annihilate its inhabitants with ease. He and his sons were becoming stronger and stronger after each mission. Their reputation preceded them throughout the regiment.

Seeing that Nappa was having a "thinking spell" Vegeta dismissed him to his own quarters leaving himself alone with the girl.

Vegeta decides to remove Tochi's armor. As he leans his body close to hers; his senses are captivated by her scent. The previous night's excursion comes flooding back in waves over his body. He gently strokes her soft skin, moving to her shoulders he gingerly removes the armor plate and shoulder pads; while supporting her back with his other hand. He glances over to see his mark at the base of her neck; it is still fresh, as bluish marks are starting to form. "She is the one" he remarks as a smirk crosses his fain lips. In an instant he thoughts flash to the King. "Father!" he spats as he crosses his arms across his chest in disgust.

_Akiro should have been here an hour ago with the female in tow, commented the King as he stared at his chamber doors. "Guard" bellowed the King. A guard entered with his head hung low in a sign of servant hood. "Tell Akiro, his presence is requested immediately" snarled the King with a quick wave of his hand. The guard quickly retreats to relay the King's message to Akiro._

Hmm…" he ponders while contemplating his next move. She looks so peaceful that he just wants to watch her sleep. He pulls up a chair and waits for her to wake up; maybe the two of them can make sense of their new found situation. Tochi wiggles a little as it seems she is slowly regaining consciousness. Vegeta sees his opportunity to sample her flesh again with a kiss. He gently moves the fabric over her shoulder to reveal his bite mark. The wound is deep with bluish bruises all around the area signifying a scare will be left when it heals. Vegeta kisses the wound with his lips causing Tochi to awaken. Her eyes are wide as saucers. She sees an unfamiliar male in close proximity of her body. "Where is she? Who is the warrior? What happened?" were the questions dancing in her mind?

"Tochi" Vegeta spoke with authority. "You are in the royal suite of Prince Vegeta" he continued. By this time he was sitting on the side of the bed. She swallowed hard not knowing how to respond.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"The last thing I remembered was Akiro becoming very angry with me because he found out Bardock is my father." Tochi replied with fear in her voice. She was trembling at the thought as she spoke.

"What happened next?" Vegeta prodded.

"Out of fear I powered up and Akiro backed away" I heard a voice – your voice and everything went black" she continued not sure of what happened next.

"Now I find myself in your quarters your highness" Tochi replied blushing a little.

"Akiro will no longer concern himself with your affairs again" asserted the Prince resting his hand on her arm.

"Thank you for your kindness" she blushed.

"No need to thank me" he replied.

Vegeta could not help but stare at the young girl, who was a super sayian a few moments ago. He could tell she had no recollection of what transpired. He decided not to pursue the matter any further. Tochi noticed her bare shoulder was exposed revealing the bite mark. She quickly tried to cover herself when the Prince stopped her.

"You need not be ashamed little one" chuckled the Prince, smiling at the fact he just embarrassed her. "It was I, who gave you the mark during our encounter last evening" he mischievously spat revealing in the look of embarrassment lingering on Tochi's face.

"You were the one, I was given to?" She asked not really understanding the rationale. "I was told that the King had order that I repay the soldier I attacked with an evening of pleasure" she bit-back trying not to let the welled-up tears flow from her eyes. "Instead he gave me to you" she stated taken aback by the whole situation. "Apparently my Father decided to give you to me instead" the Prince responded. Tochi still did not understand what was happening except she needed to leave and go back to her village.

"Prince Vegeta, now that we both know who one another is, might I please go back home to my village" she asked meekly. "You are my mate now and must remain with me here in the palace" he retorted. "I am mate? She questioned trying to move away from the sitting Prince. "Yes, are you not aware of the mark you now possess?" he carefully reminded her. "It tells all other males you now belong to me" the Prince gloated. "But, I did not ask for this" she squeaked as the tears began to immediately fall from her eyes. Vegeta did not know what to think, as it should have been an honor to be his mate.

She was now an elite and no more a common third class sayian. Tochi continued to sob, which now angered the Prince to the core. "STOP THAT CONFOUNDED SOBBING THIS INSTANCE YOU BAKA" he yelled causing her to flinch and move closer to the edge of the bed. How dare he speak to me like that, was all she could think. With that her heated words tore at the Prince with vigor "YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO CLAIM ME AS YOUR MATE" she spat back at him. Her tirade caused Vegeta to reveal in her fiery temper. "I must say there is more to you than meets the eye little one" he quipped seeing he had made his point. "Humph!" She exclaimed realizing she had no recourse but to accept her new found situation. "You may have made your mate, but you will not have my heart" Tochi chided. "Just remember you belong to me body and soul" Vegeta snarled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – A lesson in obedience, part 1

King Vegeta is seated in the throne room awaiting Akiro. The room is dimly lit with candles emanating a low transient glow. There is a taunt look about the King's face, as he's slightly troubled by his commander's delay in bringing the young female to him. _Why__has__he__not__brought__her__to__him?__He__questioned__within__himself._ There is a solemn knock on the throne room door; a lowly bowed individual entered the room not glancing up into the dark eyes of the King.

"Milord, you sent for me?" quakes the weak sounding voice of Akiro. He knew all too well the predicament he found himself in at present. The King looked angry, a situation that warranted shear carefulness when responding.

"Yes, you insolent worm I've been waiting here in my chambers for over an hour now", growled the King glancing over at the cowering elite.

"My humble apologizes, sire" Akiro winced.

"Where is the girl, as she should be with you, now?" seethed the King through gritted teeth.

"The girl is in the company of the Prince, Milord" cooed Akiro making sure not to anger the King any further by his carelessness.

"What do you mean; she is with the Prince. I gave explicit instructions they were not to know about one another" remarked the King slowly rising from his seated position.

"Yes, but he saw her in the corridor of the battle training facility. He demanded that I let her go with him" quipped Akiro through lying lips with the hope King Vegeta would accept his ill-fated attempt to not cause a scene with the Prince.

"And…why would the Prince make such a request" the King stated more than asked.

Akiro now had to think fast, as to what he could now tell the King and not be caught in a deeper lie. "Well, it seems the girl had a mark on her neck; in which the Prince recognized as his own mark". "He then ordered that I allow him to take her to his quarters".

"I see" countered the King with a bit of annoyance.

"Milord I choose to tell him I was bringing her to him per your request, Sire", Akiro hastened to speak with baited breath.

The King angled his head giving careful thought to what he had heard and motioned for Akiro to come closer. Without hesitation Akiro was standing before the King trembling with fear not knowing what awaited him. "Well done" remarked the King placing a firm hand on Akiro's sunken shoulder.

"Now, leave" barked the King.

A sigh of relief enveloped Akiro, as he stood outside in the hall adjacent to the throne room. "I can't even fathom how the King believed the lines I fed him" he mused within himself being careful not to speak audibly. He spun on his heels retreating down the corridor for the officer's lounge and a cold bottle of ale. His nerves were on edge and he needed something to calm himself.

_The King hastened to recline himself back unto his throne being carefully to entertain the news shared by Akiro. This explains why Vegeta was adamant about the girl at breakfast. The young fool mated with her by marking her as his. His abrupt actions may prove useful in what I have planned for the two of them", smirked the King. _

In Vegeta's chambers, the Prince ponders what he is to do with his new fond treasure. It is apparent the girl has a fiery temper. He can tell by her unbridled emotions she will be an excellent challenge for his astute intellect. This girl is small, yet; strong and unyielding in a sexy manner. This pleases the Prince to see it was a wise decision to mate with the young female.

Tochi wants to leave the confines of her captures presence. She motions toward him making an attempt to leave the bed. Before she could reach the edge Vegeta catches her wrists and pins them behind her. Holding them there with one hand he tilts her face so her eyes met his and speaks calmly, 'You have fire little one. Be careful that your inner fire does not land you into an outer hell. Tochi's breath catches as she retreats back upon the bed not wanting to angry the Prince. What came over him at that moment frightened Tochi. She could not believe the amount of strength he possessed and the fear that gripped her heart. She only wanted this nightmare to end without any more incidences.

"Why won't you just let me leave?" she questioned with an angry glare in her eye. "Little one, you are mine to control as I wish. You are to be in my presence at all times unless I see fit to direct you elsewhere", Vegeta retorted. "I am not your property to dictate your wishes upon" she quipped. "The mark on your shoulder indicates you are my property and from what I remember you gleefully allowed me to embellish your flesh with my canines" Vegeta sneered. "Humph!" replied Tochi, as she rubbed the sore bruise on her shoulder. _Thoughts__traveling__back__to__her__own__body__betraying__her__in__allowing__the__Prince__to__wantonly__brand__her__soft__flesh.__How__could__I__have__allowed__this__to__happen,__but__wait__I__didn__'__t__know__it__was__the__Prince__that__I__was__with__the__other__night.__Whatever__the__reason__I__guess,__I__am__disdained__to__be__in__the__company__of__this__idiot._

"It appears to me you need a lesson in obedience" Vegeta smirked. He reaches down to the floor, gathers her boots and throws them into her lap. "Put on your boots and follow me" orders Vegeta, as he pushed himself off the bed. He strode to the door making it clear he was in hurry to exit the room. Tochi complied by roughly tugging her boots on stomping toward his retreating back. Without hesitation Vegeta opens the doors to his chambers. Nappa is standing guard at the entrance with a wave of his hand Vegeta motions for him to stand back allowing the two to enter the hall. Nappa complies by taking several steps back allowing the Prince and Tochi to move ahead of him.

"Where are we going?" she questions in a timid manner. "To train" he replies taking longer determined strides down the narrow corridor. _In__her__heart__Tochi__feels__this__day__is__turning__out__to__be__one__great__disastrous__event__she__has__not__control__over._ Nappa continues to follow behind the two ever carefully watching their body language, which indicates something volatile is developing between the Prince and his new young mate.

Tochi reluctantly follows Vegeta to the training arena. She is trying her best to keep up but Vegeta only moves more rapidly causing her to almost jog to keep up. Vegeta listens to her boots, as she has to pick up the pace. He smirks to himself, as he hears her curse him under her breath for making her have to keep up with him.

They finally reach the training arena; Vegeta directs Nappa to stand guard outside as he motions for Tochi to follow him into the area. When they enter the area it is a large room with metal alloy type thick walls, hard floors and a large control panel with dials and numbers. Vegeta goes over to the panel types in a code, the machine begins to hum and he stands stoically with arms folded across his chest. Tochi is mesmerized by the sight of the room. She clinches her teeth as the lighting blinks momentarily.

Vegeta can read the apprehension on her face; so, he begins to speak in an authoritive manner carefully enunciating his words making sure his young student understands her quest. "Now, it is clear why you are here in this arena. We are to train together. You have my permission to spar against me with no holds barred is that clear" he states egotistically. Tochi smirks as the idea swarms in her head that she can actually hit the spiteful bastard for treating her harshly. Vegeta sees the look envelope her face, which causes him to smirk in return knowing he will take great pleasure in breaking her.

They both readied themselves for battle by positioning into stances and looks of determination engrossing their beings.

AN – Please review offering some ideas as to how I can write an affective sparring match. Until later, I await your comments.


End file.
